No Matter Where You Go, I Will Find You
by caitykat013
Summary: The seven rejoice in the defeat of Gaea. The Argo II sets sail back to Camp Half-Blood when new enemies appear and kills one of the seven. The crew is still rattled by the incident, despairing in the loss. Jason has given up hope of ever seeing his Piper again when a pretty girl with unique kaleidoscope eyes appears along with an old enemy. (Before BoO)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Heroes of Olympus characters. PS. This is a total Jasper story. There will be very little Percabeth or any other relations.**

* * *

Piper

I snuggled closer to something, the heat that radiated off it in thick, reassuring waves, embraced my body in its soft touch. The heat massaged my sore muscles, slowly loosening the stress that had clustered together and tightened them. I nearly moaned in ecstasy. I was slightly curious to what the something was, but sleep felt too good. My mind was starting to drift away when something started softly caressing my cheek, rubbing small circles into the skin. I leaned into the gentle touch, loving the feel of the rough touch against my smooth skin.

"Morning, beautiful," A deep voice whispered in my ear, tingling the sensitive skin.

My eyes fluttered open before finally focusing on a gorgeous face. Jason. His white blonde hair glittered like gold in the light that had streamed in through the metal blinds. His sky blue eyes were clear as he stared at my kaleidoscope eyes, shifting as constantly as the ocean rumbling below us. His pale skin stood in contrast against my deep tan, thanks to my Native American lineage. His strongly-defined features and toned muscles resembled a Roman king, perfectly. The little scar on his lip curled like a crescent moon when he smiled. And man, he had a beautiful smile.

"Morning, Sparky," I murmured as I pressed my forehead to his. His eyes slightly glazed over when his nickname slipped from my lips.

"Still not going to give up on that nickname, Beauty Queen?" He asked, lightly planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled and burrowed my hands into his soft hair, admiring its feel against my fingertips.

"Never," I murmured, softly, before pressing my lips against his.

Jason encircled his arms around my slender waist, drawing me in closer to his gorgeous bare chest. Every part of my body slipped perfectly into his, like pieces to a puzzle. I wrapped a leg around one of his, adding more spark to an already blazing fire. As we deepened our kiss, I noticed all my anxiety over our very recent victory over Gaia, all the harsh words the children at the school called me, the doubt that I never fit in here, that I never could belong with such a powerful group of people gradually drifted away until there was nothing but Jason.

Jason's hands trailed down my back and slipped inside my shirt, slowly tracing little patterns into my skin. Carefully, he fingered the edges of my tank top, gently pulling it up. He slid it off my body and over my head, his hands still caressing every inch of my bare back and stomach. With one last kiss that had me aching for more, he drew away, eyes sparkling like stars. He burrowed his face in my neck, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair, before gently kissing a trail across my skin, beginning at the crevice in my neck. His lips brushed over my collarbone, igniting my blood on fire. My heart pounded, erratically, in my chest with each second.

"Oh, gods! Do you have to do that in front of me?" A voice demanded, snapping both of Jason and I back to reality.

"Leo! Get out of here!" I yelled at him, furiously, covering my body with the thin white blanket. Jason leaned in front of me to cover anything that might be too revealing.

"Alright, alright" he held his small hands up in surrender. "But I'm here to tell you that we've set course to Athens. Less than 3 days. So see ya guys. Just remember to wear protection, Jason. We don't need a pregnant-" I interrupted him, furiously, my cheeks heating up just like Jason's.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"Bye guys." Leo grinned deviously before leaving.

Jason gazed back at me, his lips curling into a giant grin. I scuffed, hitting him playfully in the arm. I narrowed my eyes into a death glare, which I happened to have learned from his amazing sister, Thalia, as he widened his eyes in mock innocence.

"Not a word of this, got it?" I muttered, implying there will be consequences if he did. He just grinned.

"Got it, Beauty Queen," he replied, winking at me. I pursed my lips.

Before I could smack that stupid grin off his face, he fled into the bathroom, locking the door. A smile danced on my lips as I slipped out of the small bed. I threw on my pale blue tank top before searching for a different outfit. I opened my small dresser before slipping into a pair of white washed short shorts that reached the middle of my thigh. I yanked on a curve hugging white t-shirt with a sweetheart neckline. In big red curly letters, the word Free Spirit was etched into the shirt. I slipped my feet into a pair of my old converse sneakers.

I stared at the mirror attached to the chestnut dresser. My chocolate brown hair was messy, tendrils of it rebelliously slipping out my tight braid. I rebraided it into a French braid so it cascaded down my back like a restrained waterfall. I placed an eagle feather, white but stained by the occasional chestnut brown streak that would thin out as it kissed the center, in my hair near my left ear. Hurriedly, I wove some of my choppy bangs into small delicate braids, tying it with small rubber bands and different colored beads, mostly red, blue, and purple. Even though I looked pretty in the mirror, I was still self-conscious. Were my shorts too short? Did the white shirt look good with my dark skin? Did the eagle feather match my outfit? I was pretty sure my mother was the cause behind these thoughts. Ugh, next time I see her...

"Wow, Pipes. You look as beautiful as ever," Jason murmured behind me, encircling his arms around my waist.

He leaned in, kissing the side of my neck and leaving the skin his lips brushed tingling. I just nodded my head, staring at the floor. He noticed my expression through the mirror and frowned. He turned my body towards him, pressing me into his chest. Placing his fingers on my chin, he gently lifted it, forcing me to stare into his sky blue eyes.

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" he asked in a low whisper, leaning in so his lips lightly brushed mine.

I smiled against his lips before drawing away. "We should probably head onto the deck." He nodded in agreement before grasping my hand with his, heading towards the deck.

The sunlight warmed my face as we strolled onto the deck. It was a beautiful morning. Like usual. I closed my eyes, stretching my arms out in a T formation, like an eagle soaring in the blue sky. I could feel Jason's eyes on me, a smile playing on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the top of my chest, pulling me closer to his chest. I placed an arm on his forearm while my other arm dangled at my side. He leaned his head forward until it was resting lightly on the top of mine. I smiled, both of us watching the sun as it shone over the Mediterranean Sea.

"Aw! That's so adorable," I heard Hazel coo from behind us.

My cheeks flushed to a pale pink that spread like wildfire across my cheeks. I jerked away from Jason's warm embrace, facing Hazel with a hand on my hip. Jason glided up next to me, his hand snaking around my back and his hip barely grazing mine. That same hand brushed the one that was planted on my firmly on my hip, but with little resistance, he, slowly, pried it away, grasping my slender hand in his. Gods, I loved him.

"See that, Frank. Why can't we be like that?" Hazel asked, pursuing her thin lips. Her curly brown hair revealed golden highlights here and there, bringing out her golden irises.

Frank shifted his weight, rubbing his forearm. He was blushing a bright red as he focused his attention on the ground. I noticed a smile on Hazel's face when she clasped her slender hand in his large one. He gazed up at her, smiling. He planted a kiss on her lips. Immediately, she fanned her face in an old-fashioned gesture, her cheeks heating up to a bright red. Frank grinned before gently pecking her cheek.

I glanced at Jason, his eyes focused entirely on mine. His sky blue eyes sparkled brilliantly in the sun. I smiled, vibrantly. Jason smiled back, the small scar on his lip curling up. He leaned forward, turning me to face him. He pressed his forehead against mine before lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"You are so beautiful," Jason murmured against my lips. My cheeks flamed up, immediately, betraying me.

"Whatever you say, Sparky," I whispered before pulling away.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you, Beauty Queen," Jason muttered behind me, which caused me to burst out laughing.

I started to head down to the meeting room/dining room. I was starving. Quietly, Jason followed in pursuit. But he kinda didn't have a choice. I mean I was practically dragging him there. Once we arrived at the room, I quickly picked up a plate. Immediately, three pieces of French toast appeared on it, smothered in maple syrup. My stomach grumbled as the smell infiltrated my nose. I plopped down in the nearest chair, digging into the delicious food. I glanced at Jason while shoveling down my last piece of toast. He was slowly munching on a piece of bacon. After the last bit of French toast was plopped into my mouth, I stared at Jason, who was still nibbling on that piece of bacon. I raised an eyebrow.

"You eat like a princess. Very slowly," I mentioned, shrugging my shoulders when he eyed me, curiously.

"Maybe that should be my nickname," Jason muttered, sarcastically, under his breath. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Wait, no. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, I know, princess," I murmured, smiling brightly. He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

After he finally (Let me quote, finally) finished his bacon and pancakes, we started up a conversation with Annabeth and Percy, who decided to join us a little while ago. It was actually great talking to them, especially since they were stuck in Tartatus. Nobody dared asking them about their little "adventure". Ever since, they escaped, the light in their eyes seemed to have dimmed. Jason still blamed himself, even though I always exclaimed it never was his fault. Even now, his sky blue eyes were a dark blue, resembling a sky before a storm. I grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He glanced at me, his features lighting up.

"Everybody. On the deck. NOW!" Leo's voice ricocheted off the walls as he screamed into the microphone.

Jason leapt to his feet, sprinting toward the wooden steps that led to the deck. I hurriedly followed in pursuit along with Percy and Annabeth, who were nipping at my heels. The moment the sunlight brushed my face, I realized two things. 1. That we were being attacked and 2. That what was attacking us were pale women with eyes as dark as charcoal and hair as fiery as the rays of sun, riding a ferocious griffin while only one, probably the leader, was riding a beautiful golden palomino Alicorn (Winged Unicorn), whose mane and tail was fiery white and its irises as golden as Hazel's. The vampiric demon women screamed, their squeals piercing my eardrum. The griffins dashed forward along with the leader's Alicorn, its beauty difficult to even gaze at. We were outnumbered 3-1.

"This is not going to be easy," Percy muttered, exhaustedly from behind me. I nodded my head, slightly, in agreement.

I unsheathed Katopris, its bronze metal glowing in the sunlight. I raised my arm, narrowing my eyes in concentration. Frank and Hazel were completely surrounded, their backs together as they fought off the demon women with their poisonous griffins. The clang of swords rang out through the air as the demon women unsheathed their ivory elongated swords. Hazel dodged the poisonous claws of the griffin, but her movements were becoming slurred while Frank glowed in a deadly, red aura as he sliced his sword through one of the demon woman' chest and swung his sword, decapitating her griffin pal. Yellow powder enshrouded them, but there were still more enemies to be killed. I dashed toward them, ducking and dodging the ivory swords or the venomous claw. I stabbed a passing griffin in its neck, a powder of dust erupting and causing the demon woman on its back to fall to the ground in bewilderment. I drew my arm back before slicing through her chest and piercing her chest. Her eyes widened in horror as she dissipated into a pile of yellow dust. I leapt into the air, flipping in mid-air, before landing lightly on my feet, my balance still intact.

I attacked two nearby demon women, their griffins already shifting in the air, yellow staining its clearness, due to the amazing accuracy of Frank. One of the demon woman were unaware of my presence, so I easily punctured her neck, driving into her skin until its point ticked her windpipe. She disappeared into a wave of yellow. Her friend, though, was suddenly aware of me as specks of yellow dust tickled her skin. She whipped around, her fiery hair trying to lick at my skin. She snarled, revealing a pair of elongated pearly fangs as deadly as the dagger in my hand. Leaping forward, she lifted her ivory sword back, about to pierce me when I side-stepped, allowing her to crash into the ground. She screamed as she leapt back onto her feet, her balance wavering slightly. My lips curved into a smile as I kicked my foot out, swiping her off her feet once more. She didn't have time to open her mouth as Katopris plunged into her back, penetrating her unbeating heart. She dissipated into the air, joining her friend.

I faced the rest of the vampiric demon women and their griffins, a clash of swords and claws against the brave efforts of my friends. My friends were fighting, bravely, but they were fighting a losing battle. Rage flooded through my chest when I noticed a stealthy demon woman sneak up behind an oblivious Jason, her ivory sword ready to pierce his chest. Narrowing my eyes, I dashed toward the demon, my knife raised. I paused, aiming for the her head. I drew my arm back before throwing it forward. It whirled toward its target before lodging itself in the middle of the demon woman's eyes. She widened her eyes in surprise as she exploded into a pile of yellow dust.

"Bullseye," I muttered under my breath, smirking. Jason snuck me a glance, his eyes thanking me gratefully. I nodded, smiling broadly.

Soon, the air was thick with the remains of the demon women and their faithful but poisonous griffins. Pursuing my lips, I gazed at my friends. They smiled, their lips curving only slightly. They were happy the fight was over and we all survived. Sometimes, I think the Fates toy with us, but they never let one of us die. As I searched my friend's faces, my eyes locked onto a pair of sky blue eyes. I smiled, stepping towards him. In the corner of my eye, I noticed a golden blur and a pale figure leap off it.

"Jas-" I murmured, but I was cut off by a blade that protruded from my chest.

I gasped, staring in surprise at the blood stained sword. I gazed up at my friends, but mostly Jason, their faces etched with surprise and horror. Blood flooded out from my chest, staining my shirt. The ivory sword was yanked out of my body just as everyone dashed forward, their weapons raised. I laid a shaking hand over the gash on my chest, blood clinging to my fingers. I heard the sound of swords clattering and finally, the sound of a body crashing into the deck and a cackled laugh. But I couldn't look up to see who fell. The feeling in my legs vanished and I collapsed, Katopris clattering away from my side. Instead of landing on the ground like I expected, I fell into a pair of muscled arms. I gazed up, my eyes locking with Jason's. His eyes were shining as the tears threatened to break free.

My lips curled up into a weak smile.

"I was more than just a pretty face… Right?" I managed to whisper without choking, though it was harsh and nearly inaudible. I could feel my lungs start to fill up with my own blood. I struggled to breathe, my lungs hiccupping with the effort.

"You were a hero and MY pretty face," he murmured, tears streaming down his angular cheeks.

He stroked my cheek as black dots danced in my vision. My eyes fluttered shut as death dragged me away.

* * *

**I know you're probably thinking if this is a Jasper story why did I have her die. You'll just have to wait and see. *Grins deviously* I have changed the monsters and that little kissing scene. I like this better.**


	2. Free Like Her Spirit

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I had some technical issues that involved my progress not saving. So I apologize for the long wait. But I assure you it is worth it.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry if it isn't as descriptive, but it was a little hard writing it. Her is probably Piper. Jason cannot even say or think her name just warning ya.**

Jason

I clutched her lifeless body to mine, her skin paling and her heat dying down to a cool touch. Tears slipped down my cheeks, staining them with their salty kiss. I rested my forehead against hers before lightly brushing my lips against it.

"I love you," I whispered, the words drifting in the wind before slowly dissipating into the abyss of silence.

My heart shattered, leaving me a broken and empty shell of who I was. I choked, slightly, my lungs forgetting how to breathe. Quickly, I sucked in a quick breath before exhaling sharply, reminding my lungs how it's done.

I stared down at Piper's closed eyes, pain and sorrow coursing through my blood. It brought life back to my heart but it was bitter like a sour lemon's bite. I screamed, my voice piercing the quiet sky. My brain has finally clicked into place. All I want is to see is her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, their irises changing colors quicker than the ticking of a clock, one more time. All I want is to be able to kiss her soft lips or caress her sun kissed skin one more time. All I want is to hear her gentle voice whispering how much she loves me one more time. All I want is to be able to hold her as she gazed in awe at the setting sun, her face glowing in the warm colors, one more time. All I want is one more.

I felt a light weight on my shoulder. Immediately, I registered it to be a slender hand, an occasional scar etched into the skin. I gazed up at the owner, my eyes locking onto a pair of sea green eyes. Percy's eyes shone with tears, his sun kissed cheeks stained with its salty streaks.

"Jason," he tested, his voice cracking with sorrow. "I'm not going to tell that I know how you feel, because I don't. And I know that saying sorry for your loss isn't going to bring her back. But I will tell you that Piper will always be in your heart no matter where she is or where she goes. The people you love, even if they're gone, will always stay in your heart."

I stared at Piper's pale face, now tinted with a pale blue, before glancing at Percy, his sea green eyes, though blurry with tears and sorrow, bright and alive.

"I know," I murmured, cradling her closer to my body. My blood was sizzling with heat while hers was cooling down every second.

I rose up onto my feet, carrying her gently in my arms. Everyone's sorrowful eyes were set entirely me, but my eyes were focused on a speck on the horizon. I visualized spirits, their hazy faces set in eternal happiness as they danced in the wind with their soulmates. Tears gnawed at the backs of my eyes, aching to be let out, but I refused. I shifted my eyes away from the spirits, unable to enjoy the happiness of them. Without Piper, my life was nothing, but an empty shell. She was my everything.

"Jason, we'll be landing in a few minutes for her burial," Leo's voice echoed in my ears, but it seemed to be so far away. I paused, my heart screaming for a different way.

"No," my voice was carried through the wind and into the ears of my friends. "I want her ashes to be free just like her spirit." I could feel their hesitation, their objections on the tip of their tongues. I interrupted them before they could even open their mouths. "This is not my wish. I know that if she was here, this is what she would want. Not to become some insect's dinner, holed up for eternity in the ground where she'll never be free. No, I want her to soar with the wind, dance with the stars, and sing with the moon."

I strode away from them, leaving them in awe of my sudden words. The wooden stairs, leading below deck, groaned in protest under the combined weight of mine and hers. Ignoring their pleading cries, I headed towards her room. The moment I peeked in through the doorway, a wave of misery washed over me. Stumbling, I crossed the room to her bed where I gently laid her on it. I sank down beside her, my hand softly stroking her cheek, the touch chilling the heat in my fingers. Lowering my head, I rested my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes, praying that when I open them again I'll see her smiling face. But when they did, her eyes were still shut and her face drained of life, tainted with the pale blue from the deprivation of oxygen.

"Everybody on deck, we have just about landed. Repeat, we are now landing," Leo's voice ricocheted off the small walls, infiltrating my ears.

Pursuing my lips, I carefully lifted her, cradling her against my chest. Slowly, I trudged out of her room, down the barren corridor, and up the groaning stairs. Sunshine warmed my face the moment I stepped onto the deck, but it could only heat my skin and not my heart. I paused as my eyes gazed at the surroundings. The view was beautiful. White sandy beaches encircled by the soft flowing waves. A forest loomed out in front of us, hiding whatever lived inside. A small smile danced on my lips before my brain snapped at me, reminding me why we were here. I bit my lip as I gazed at my friends, their cheeks stained with tears and their eyes full of misery. They clutched the hands of the ones they loved, even Leo, who rested his hand on Hazel's shoulder in a reassuring gesture, while I held my true love in my arms, her eyes shut for an eternity.

"Let's get moving before it gets late," Percy exclaimed before leaping off the boat and landing on the white sand. Annabeth rolled her eyes, a thin smile dancing on her lips before following in pursuit of her boyfriend.

Soon, everyone was off the deck except for me. I stared down at the ground before willing the wind that engulfed me to lift me into the air. The wind eagerly obeyed my orders. Once I could no longer feel the rough wood of the deck, I asked the wind to gently carry me to the ground. With no hesitation, the wind gently lowered me to the soft sand. The moment my feet touched the sand, it sank under my weight, clinging to my shoes and digging into the crevices. I breathed in deeply before following the group to a secluded area near the edge of the beach.

The walk was swift and silent. Not even a bird dared to chirp. I glanced around noticing that we were inside a small meadow, completely blanketed in grass. A few flamboyant flowers peeked out from behind the tall grass, their colors contrasting against the green. The sun shone over the little meadow, casting its golden glow on everything its tendrils could touch. I smiled, slightly, knowing that this was the perfect place. So beautiful. Just like her.

"Is this okay?" Hazel's small voice asked, hesitantly. She shifted, uneasily, leaning most of her weight into Frank, who encircled his arms around her narrow waist.

"It's perfect," I murmured under my breath, lavishing in the warmth of the sun.

Hazel grinned, but it vanished the moment she remembered why we're here. Her golden eyes focused on the ground, a tear slipping down her cheek. Frank frowned before slowly turning her body towards his. She lifted her head, lightly meeting his eyes. He smiled before drawing her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest, her soft cries dull compared the pain that coursed through my veins.

Tears stung the back of my eyes. _No!_ I screamed at myself. _You have to be strong for your friends. Otherwise, no one else will be._

My friends cast their eyes on me, waiting patiently. I sucked in a deep breath before walking into the middle of the meadow. The grass flattened under my weight, pressing into the crevices of my shoes. Once I was satisfied with the distance, I paused, mid step. I glanced at my friend's faces, their cheeks stained with tears. I shifted my attention back on her face, the color completely drained. Her usual sun kissed skin paled, a bluish hue creeping over her skin. Her lips were a pale blue, like a dried old blueberry. My bottom lip trembled as my eyes wandered over her features, tears biting the back of my eyes, aching to be free. Lowering my face closer to hers, I gently brushed my lips against her forehead.

"Goodbye," I murmured, a tear rebelliously slipping down my cheek, its salty kiss prickling the skin.

I lowered her body to the soft grass, her arms dangling by her sides. The moment her entire body was situated on the ground, the grass clung to her, blanketing her in its soft embrace. Trembling, I grasped her hands, easily placing them over her chest. Her pale slender hands overlapped each other, right over left. Frowning, I glanced up at the meadow, my eyes scanning, searching for a certain thing. Flowers. But to be specific. Purple flowers. My eyes landed on a large patch of purple hydrangeas, their bodies clustered together. Immediately, I leaped onto my feet, my eyes fixated on their lavender pedals. I reached them in a matter of seconds before grasping a large cluster of them and yanking out their roots from their earthen home.

I glanced around the meadow again, my attention captivated on a small array of flamboyant peonies. The petals were border lined in a dark pink, which slowly faded out until the end of petal was pearl, adding a contrast to the different shades of pink. I bit my lip in an attempt not to scream out in agony. I sprinted over to the peonies, the lavender hydrangeas still clutched in my hands. I nearly collapsed when I reached the group of flowers. Instead, I reached down, yanking the peonies from ground. Trembling, I placed all of them in my right hand, clustering them with the hydrangeas. The dirt clung to the roots, sometimes losing their grip and plummeting back onto the grass. I fumbled with the sheath of my knife. Finally, my hand grasped the metal handle of my Imperial Gold knife. I slid it out, revealing its golden skin. I held it up towards my face, its golden mirror reflecting my face, twisting and stretching it. Slowly, I pulled my arm back before slinging my arm forward, its blade slicing through the section that divides root from stem. The roots fell to the ground, its tendrils flailing before smacking against the ground. Its severed body still and silent, mimicking the wind to near perfection.

Tears nipped my eyes once again and a scream tickled the back of my throat as I sprinted back towards her, my legs pumping with the adrenaline of running. My blood pumping in my veins, my heart pounding in my ears. Before suddenly. It slowly fades down as I pull up to a halt, my shoes digging into the soft soil. I sunk down onto my knees, my eyes focusing on her face. Her pale lifeless face. I bit my lip, shaking away the cold thought. Gently, I lifted her hands slightly off her body before placing the bouquet of flowers on her chest. Carefully I situated her hands over the flower stems, again right over left. I rose back up onto my feet, staring down at her body. The emptiness in the shattered pieces of my heart sparked and flickered as a sliver of emotion infiltrated it. Pain. My lungs contracted, the air suddenly not there. I coughed as a scream itched at my throat, begging to be free. A few tears spilled out of my eyes, kissing my skin as it slid down my cheek. Suddenly, something soft rested on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Blurry-eyed, I glanced up, my eyes locking onto a pair of sea green ones. Percy's. Tears streamed down his sun kissed skin.

"It's time," Percy murmured, his voice gentle like the grass. Shakily, I breathed in heavily before nodding my head. "Do you want to say a few words?"

I glanced at my friends, who had gathered around her in a nearly perfect circle. All their eyes were sympathetic, especially Leo's. His usual energetic eyes were lifeless, drained of color and life. I was forced to look away, the sight of their sorrow cutting through me like a knife. Sucking in another quick breath, I forced my eyes to stare at my friends.

"Where do I begin," I started, my brain circulating my memories trying to find a place to start. "I remember waking up on a bus. No idea why I was there or even who I was. All I knew was that I was holding someone's hand. The moment I laid eyes on her, it was obvious that she was beautiful. Even with her choppy hair and her ever-changing eyes. But I didn't know her. And at that moment I guess that's all that mattered. But as time flew by, I realized how beautiful she truly was. Not on the outside but on the inside. She was kind to everyone, even to the bad guys who would try to kill us. She was. She was perfect every single way. So full of life. You're all probably wondering why we should burn her. Cremate her. Because I want her to free. Her spirit was free, always wandering and curious. Willing to explore the world. I couldn't. I- Oh, gods, I loved P-" I croaked, my voice cracking on her name. "her."

I gazed at her, everything breaking inside me all over again. I turned around, pivoting on my heel, before dashing away, leaving my friends in astonishment and surprise at my sudden action. I kept sprinting, forcing my legs to pump harder. My blood sizzled, racing through my veins like fire. My heart pounded like a bass drum in my ears, vibrating and ricocheting off the walls of my mind. Trees blurred by, slowly fading away until all that I could see was the ocean. As dark as the night sky. Shimmering and flowing. Never the same. Ever-changing like her kaleidoscope eyes. The crumbling soft dirt changed to loose sand, glittering in the moonlight.

I fumbled, tripping over a hidden rock, but I regained my balance, swiftly. I sauntered over the edge of the dry sand before collapsing in heap on the sand. Slowly, I forced my body into a sitting position, the tip of my shoes lightly brushing the edge of the water. Using the tip of my left shoe, I kicked off my right one, leaving a thin white sock, dirty at the bottom. I slipped the left shoe out my next before focusing on my socks. I yanked them off, tossing them aside. My toes dug into the wet sand, sometimes lightly washed by the incoming tide.

I glanced back at the woods, noticing a pillar of smoky gray tendrils rising up like a dark cloud. I focused back on the sea, watching the waves whip at the shore, relentless. I was so mesmerized by the sea, I didn't notice the soft footfalls of someone right behind me. Or the soft thump as their body was lowered onto the ground. It wasn't until I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I jumped, my shoulders rising with sudden panic. But I released my breath when I realized it was Annabeth, her usual stormy gray eyes soft resembling the clouds.

"Why did you run off Jason?" Annabeth's whisper was so quiet, I had to strain my ears to even pick it up.

"I couldn't," I struggled, forcing my mind to pinpoint a word. "I can't say her name, Annabeth. It's so hard." A few tears slipped down my face. Annabeth grasped my shoulders and embraced me, her soft cries vibrating in my ears.

"Why did you pick those flowers?" She asked, innocently as she drew herself away from me. The question stung my heart, but I know she meant no harm.

"Purple. It's one of her favorite colors. The hydrangeas, I think were a gift from Aphrodite."

"But what about the peonies? They were pink and we both know pink was not a color she necessarily liked." I sucked in another quick breath before answering.

"A while ago, she and I discussed what would happen if both of us lived through this. We talked about living arrangements. She insisted on Camp Half-Blood, which I agreed on. I may not have been raised there, but it feels more like home than Camp Jupiter, a place I've been living in for how many years. We had some disagreements on a lot things, but it wasn't anything too important. She brought up the idea of kids and she said, 'I know we're still young yet, but when we get older, I think we should at least consider.'" I chuckled, lightly, before continuing. "I told her we'll go back to it, but she told me that she had a name for our daughter if we have one. So I asked her what name she would want for a daughter and she said, 'Peony.' I thought the name was beautiful, like her," I murmured the last part, my voice cracking.

"Jason," Annabeth's voice was soothing and full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry." She rested her head on my shoulder, rubbing my back with her slender hands.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine," My eyes closed, a few tears slipping out of the corners of them.

Annabeth pulled herself away from me, clutching my shoulders with her hands. She dug her fingernails into the soft cotton of my shirt, sometimes scratching the skin. I pursued my lips, about to complain that she was kinda hurting my arms. When suddenly, she spoke, her words so determined.

"It is not your fault. It is and never will be your fault."

I bowed my head, ashamed in myself. But in a way it was my fault. I should've been by her side. It should've been me. I gazed back up at Annabeth's stormy gray eyes, but they were soft.

"She loved you. More than anything in the world. She loved you as much as I love Percy. Someday, Jason, you're going to find love again. And all Piper is going to be is a name in your past."

I knew Annabeth was trying to be reassuring, but her words were wrong. I bit my lip in an attempt not to snap at her. She is just trying to help, my brain murmured, calming down my slight anger. I breathed in deeply before whispering back.

"No. She is my one and only. Nobody can replace her."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is going to be a slightly harder to understand because... well you'll see.**


	3. Some Things Can't Change

**I know that my last chapter was heartbreaking to all you, Jasper fans. But trust me. This is just the beginning. Corrected some mistakes.**

* * *

Jason

I screamed. A blood curdling scream. Ripped out of my throat, scratching the already raw skin. I thrashed, my legs kicking out, sliding the thin linen sheet off my body. Sweat stained every inch of my face, clinging to the surface like another layer of skin. I felt two hands grip the side of my shoulders, trying to hold me down. I flailed, my legs thrashing under the weight. My knee slammed into the person's groin, causing an immediate groan of pain.

"Jason, calm down. Jason!" The familiar deep male voice yelled, his voice cracking.

My body stilled and I felt the hands of the person relax as he breathed in a sigh of relief. My eyes cracked open, stealing a glimpse at the person. My eyes gazed around the room before locking onto a pair of sea green ones, full of concern. I closed my eyes before sucking in a quick breath. Slowly, my eyes opened, their sky blue irises flickering like lightning. Percy had his hands on my shoulders, but he slowly loosened his grasp once he realized I was fine.

"Come on, Jas. Sleep won't help. I wanted to show you this in the morning but I think it'll be better if you keep yourself preoccupied," Percy said with audible concern. His raven hair was plastered to his forehead, slick with sweat. I sighed, nodding my head in agreement.

Percy moved out of the way as I lifted my body into the standing position. My back ached, my legs wobbled under the sudden pressure of weight. I winced, slightly, before forcing my legs to suck it up. Percy left the room, but I knew that he was standing just outside the now closed door. I tore off my shirt, revealing my bare chest. I bit my lip. I glanced around the small cabin, my eyes finally landing on the dresser. Randomly, I chose a shirt and a pair of deep blue jeans. I slid on the shirt and the jeans before walking out the door to join Percy.

He led me down the corridor, up the wooden stairs, and onto the deck of the ship. The wind was light and seemed to kiss my skin, reassuringly. The waves rocked the ship back and forth in a lulling sort of way. My eyes were fixated on the horizon. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but the bright moon happily took its place. She smiled down at me, but I could do nothing but offer a frown back. I don't think I'll ever smile again. Percy tugged the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me toward the front of the deck. He stared out at the water with a peaceful smile. The water continued to roll in soft waves.

"Look up." I glanced up, my eyes captivated by the millions of stars blinking in the dark expanse of the night. Percy gazed at me before continuing. "You know that saying that time can heal anything." I nodded, slightly, my eyes still locked on the stars. "It's total bullshit. But we both know that. But what time does do is that it bandages the wound. The scar of her will always be with you, Jas, but someday, and I know that day might seem out of reach but someday, my friend, you will finally be able to bandage the wound and live your life."

I nodded again, unsure of what to say. I wasn't a sentimental person nor did I expect sympathy from my friends, even though in situations like these, sympathy is normal. But I didn't want it. All I wanted is her. Pi-. Damn, I can't even say her name. Tears stung the backs of my eyes, begging me to let them run free. I pushed them back. Tears will do nothing but add more sadness to the pile that's already overflowing with the same shit. No instead, I stared at the stars, mesmerized by the way they'd wink at you and disappear, but another one would just fill its place.

Percy laid his hand on my shoulder, his eyes focused on the rolling waves. He was the son of Poseidon and I of Zeus. Of course, he would rather stare at the ocean while I would happily feel at home in the sky. I wanted to call the winds to my bidding, have them lift me to the sky, so I could touch the brilliant light of the stars. But they were light years away. The stars were like her. So beautiful. And always there even when she was out of my reach. I clenched my jaw, an idea sparking into my brain. I tore my eyes away from the sky and focused them entirely on Percy.

"I need a favor." The statement seemed to shock him out of his trance and he stared at me, quizzically, his eyes searching mine.

"Sure anything." He was wary when he answered as if he expected my favor to be something unreasonable or something that would surely disappoint me. Maybe my favor would. We'll see now won't we.

"Can you ask Nico if he could see where Pi-," I paused. Mentally, I slapped myself before continuing. "she is? If she made it into Elysium." Percy opened his mouth but closed it suddenly, rethinking his answer. He nodded, warily.

"I'll do it if it'll help you feel better," he spoke slowly. He frowned as he stared at the open sea. He rested his arms on the railing of the boat. I patted his shoulder.

"Get some sleep. I'll take the night shift." Percy glanced at me again, his mouth open ready to object in politeness. I raised my hand, stopping his small attempt. "No, you need some sleep. And I don't think you'd mind peeking in on Annabeth." He pursued his lips at me, but he silently headed away from me and back below deck. His shoulders drooped as he snuck one last peek at me before he disappeared down the stairs. I sighed.

The air felt good. It filled up my lungs with its sweet taste and exited out through my nose, rejoining its friends outside. I needed this. This space. This air. The night above my head. But most of all I needed her. I needed her so much, the already shattered pieces of my heart would shudder and produce even more fissures in the shards. No! I screamed at myself. She would not want you to fall apart like fragile china. You are Jason Fucking Grace, son of the sky lord, Zeus. This was not going to fix anything. Self-pity is like a drug, I thought. It feels good at first. But that feeling disappears when you realize just how much it's damaging you. So stop this shit. And suck it up. Act like a man for once in your life. The little pep talk to myself helped me only a little bit. My heart was not so easily convinced.

My eyes searched the water and the sky for any suspicious activity. We did not need another accident like we had experienced. I just lost her. I cannot lose another friend, too. I don't know how much pain a person could take. The sun peeked out from the horizon, causing the moon to hide and the stars to follow in pursuit of its friend. I stared at the sun, watching it slowly ascend into the sky. I swear that if I looked close enough I could see Apollo in his sleek car pulling the sun into the sky.

"Attention!" Leo's voice blared through the speakers, ricocheting off the walls of the eating area. "All personal on deck, immediately. We have a surprise guest that demands the attention." He was using a strict general voice that sometimes wavered when he was trying not to laugh. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. How can Leo be so calm and even funny after everything that has happened. I guess that's Leo's gift. An unending supply of laughter and everything all sugar and spice.

I straightened my spine, a rush of cold air kissed my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I rubbed my bare arms, absently, my mind focused on what Leo had said through the speakers. My feet trudged forward toward a cluster of people already on deck. I was surprised that I had not noticed them until now. My mind acknowledged them, deciphering who was who. Hazel stared at me with pity etched deep into her golden eyes, her curly dark brown hair constricted in a loose shoulder braid. Frank's eyes were downcast, refusing to even acknowledge my presence. (He was uncomfortable around emotion as deep as mine. I took no offense to his choice of action.) Percy's arm was laid reassuringly around Annabeth's shoulder as he talked to the person in front of him. I shouldered my way past them to face the mystery guest. To be honest, I was slightly surprised that it was Nico. I didn't expect him to arrive so early. Nico ceased his conversation with Percy when his eyes landed on me. The bags were more pronounced than usual and his eyes resembled the color of charcoal.

"Jason," Nico nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You wanted to speak to me." Always Nico to be straightforward at such a young age. I clenched my jaw, slightly, before nodding my head only once in agreement. He pursued his thin lips, the pale pink hue contrasting against the pale tone of his skin. "Piper?" I flinched slightly at hearing her name. My heart constricted against my chest.

"Yes," I stammered. Raising my chin, I forced my words to waver less and become more clear. "Tell me where she is." This was not a question. It was a demand, only accepting a true answer and nothing less.

Nico's face blanched if that is even possible for someone as pale as he was. He cleared his throat, his hand clenched together in tight fists before loosening and falling against his thighs. His raven black hair tumbled into his hair and he wiped it away hastily. "Is this what you want?" I nodded my head, refusing my brain the opportunity to rethink this idea. I needed to know she was in Elysium. "Alright, but only because you have been a true friend to me." Nico rested his frail hand on my shoulder, reassuringly. "It will only be an hour or so to discover her location. It is difficult, no impossible, for them to refuse to answer a question asked by the son of their ruler."

"Thank you, Nico," I murmured, pulling him toward me so I could embrace him in a hug. He remained stiff in my arms. I felt the movement of his head nod swiftly. He ducked out of my arms, trudging toward the front of the deck. Nico glanced at us over his shoulder, offering only a frown before the shadows enshrouding him engulfed him completely, leaving no trace behind.

"Jason," a voice appeared from behind me. I whipped my head around, noticing that the voice belonged to a worried Annabeth. "You know-" She paused slightly, running through her mind and choosing her next words very carefully. After a moment, she decided and nodded her head before staring at me, stormy gray against sky blue. "We're all here to support you." She licked her lips, instinctively before continuing. "She was my best friend. But that is not nearly as painful as what you are going through. I-" She bit her lip. "We are here for you, Jason. If you need to talk or anything at all, you can find us." A tear slipped rebelliously down her cheek, her gray eyes glistening by the sudden layer of salty tears that blurred her vision. I embraced her in my arms as she clung to my shoulders, her tears staining the top part of my shirt. Percy moved in toward her and she pulled away from me so he could encircle his arms around her slender waist in reassurance. "Oh, Percy," she cried, her voice muffled by his shirt.

My eyes shifted over my friends. Hazel clutched Frank's arms as he enveloped her in his arms. Her sobs were loud and her occasional sniffs to regain her breath were soft in comparison. Leo was by his radar system, his eyes always scanning the screen for danger and his fingers always fiddling with anything that was within his grasp. My legs trudged forward, aimlessly wandering the deck, no destination set in its mind.

"Jason!" A voice yelled at me, irritably. Pursuing my lips, I pivoted on my heel to face whoever had spoken. There in front of my eyes was a flustered Leo, his raven hair rebellious against the ferocious wind. A spark would wink at me before flickering out and reappearing somewhere else in the mess he referred to as hair. "What I've been trying to say was that I was going to start up the thrusters, switch the sonar to radar," he paused, his lips pursued. "We don't need another Shrimpzilla incident, so I need you to be my eyes on the sky. Alright, Superman?" I raised my eyebrow, but nodded my head slightly. "Good, good." He spun on his heel about to stride off to who knows where when he paused. He glanced over his shoulder at me, the life in his eyes seemed to burn for a split second before the last sparks flickered and died. "I should've seen them coming. I-" He closed his eyes, sucking in a quick breath. I softly grasped his shoulder in reassurance. He stared up at me, smiling every so slightly before continuing. "Nothing I can say bring her back. I can't apologize and play the pity card when everyone else already has. What I'm trying to say is that none of this is your fault. The only people who need to feel guilty is the gods. They already stole so much life. Why do they have to take Piper, too?" He rubbed his eyes, hastily, the tear streaks still staining his cheeks. Leo dashed away, his hair dancing in the wind.

My vision blurred as my feet continued their trek. Suddenly, they halted, snapping my attention to reality, clearing the clouds that hid my eyes. I glanced around, noticing the sun smiling at me. The soft clouds kissed the edges of it, never close enough though to block out its light. My legs were overwhelmed by the pressure of my weight and collapsed underneath me. I fell to the ground with a _thud, _my legs losing all feeling. My eyes fluttered shut against the blaring light of the sun. A memory surfaced, grasping my arms and hauling me to its destination.

The sun was dipping down into the horizon, winking once more before disappearing completely. Trees enveloped me, leaving only a small gap for me to leave. The ground was cold beneath my feet, nipping at the bare skin. A hand tightened around mine. I glanced at the person beside me, a smile broadening on my face. There in the silvery light of the stars was Reyna. Her regal features were softened by her gentle smile. Her dark brown eyes were light with joy and her black hair tumbled over her back, reminding me of a waterfall. My fingers played with the ends of her hair, relishing in the soft touch of the tendrils. She leaned in toward my ear, her breath tickling the sensitive skin. "I love you, Jason." Her soft lips danced across my cheek. My eyes fluttered for a second. I leaned my head towards her, my lips lightly brushing her ear. She shuddered at the touch. "I love you, Piper." She flinched back, her dark brown eyes wide in despair. I cocked my head at her, my eyes blinked lazily.

When they opened, they fluttered shut again against the blaring stare of the sun. I blinked, readjusting my eyes. Something squeezed my hand, reassuringly. My unfocused eyes clarified once they landed on her. _Beautiful, _my mind murmured. Her big eyes were wide in confusion, their irises shifting colors every millisecond. Her chocolate brown hair was chopped, ending at different points. Small braids dangled by the sides of her heart-shaped face, one brown eagle feather was carefully placed in the main braid that rested over her shoulder. "Jason, is everything alright?" I opened my mouth, but her beautiful yet confused face faded away, soon replaced by a roaring fire.

The amphitheater loomed over me, filled with chattering campers, their nerves jittering with excitement. The fire mimicked their emotions, its fiery tendrils kissing the silvery moon. I glanced behind me, noticing Chiron, his chin raised, his brow furrowed at me. He opened his mouth in an attempt to quite the commotion of the campers when a sudden gasp echoed throughout the amphitheater. There by the end of the fire stood the beautiful girl I had seen before except her blue snowboarding jacket and ripped blue jeans had disappeared and its place was a flowing dress that tickled the bottom of her knees and hugged her curves. Snaking around her calves was a thin golden line that ended at a matching pair of golden sandals. Two glittering bracelets clung around the upper part of her arms, glowing like gold in the light of the blazing fire. The dress line plunged down her chest, revealing a bit too much for her to handle as she covered the part of her body with her bare arms. Her hair rearranged itself into a French braid, leaving no opportunity for any stray hairs to loose their position. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened in shock. Before I could even stop myself, a name followed by a sentence escaped my lips. "Piper. You're a knockout." Her kaleidoscope eyes stared at me in surprise before she disappeared.

A circular room seemed to shrink as I descended down the stone steps. One hand was placed on the wall, my fingers trailing down their course stone. My eyes were not focused though on any of it, my attention was captivated by a head in front of me, their chocolate brown braid swinging back and forth. My feet ceased to move when they touched the hard stone floor. In the middle of the room, there were nine dilapidated statues that were painful to even glance at. The walls rumbled suddenly, loose pieces of stone tumbling onto the floor. I closed my eyes again and when they opened, the room was flooding with water. I gasped for breath, my head bobbing on the surface, my feet barely brushing the stone floor. My eyes landed on Piper, her eyes wide. Percy's head exploded from the water, his hair dripping wet. He was gasping, his green eyes wide with terror. I shifted my attention back on Piper, her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything she was saying, but I understood it at the same time. My hand grasped the cornucopia in Piper's hands, my energy depleted as it was released into the water, flowing into the ragged nymphs that ensnared us in its trap. The water rose, our heads squished against the ceiling. We barely had a breath left before the water would overtake us in its cold embrace. I felt a hand grasp mine. I glanced in the direction, my eyes locking onto a pair of soft kaleidoscope eyes, not a speck of terror seen. My body seemed to calm down at the reassurance of her touch. "I love you." Her words were quiet, but it was like they exploded in my mind, ricocheting off their walls. My head was pulled under, my vision black, but in my mind, I could see her face and in that moment all I wanted to say was "I love you, Piper Mclean."

"Jason." A pause. "Jason!" My body was shaking by a sudden motion. My eyes fluttered open, focusing on a pale face. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Leo?" I asked, my voice slurred by the urge to close my eyes and drift back into the memory. Pain stung my cheek and the sound of skin against my face rung out through my brain, my eyes forced open. I touched my cheek, the skin still tender. "Did you. Did you just slap me?" I blinked up at him, my voice regaining energy.

"Yes, I did." I stared at him, noticing his chocolate eyes wide. "Jason, come on. Nico's back." I leapt up onto my feet, causing Leo to jump back accompanied by his surprise yelp.

I grasped his arm, dragging him down the stairs that led to the front of the deck. My nerves were jittering with excitement. The memories managed to mend together the small fissures of my heart, but they shattered once I realized they were just memories and she was gone. Hazel clutched Frank's arm, her golden eyes wide as she spoke with Nico. Annabeth's curly blonde hair was as disoriented as her emotion state. Percy's eyes rested on her, worry was clearly visible. His hand massaged hers in reassurance, but her attention was fixated on Nico. I paused when I was right in front of Nico.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice loud enough to scare off a small cluster of birds that strayed from their course. Nico grimaced, slightly at my presence, though he didn't seem surprised by my thundering voice.

"I have done what you have asked. None of the attendants seemed to know so I talked to my dad," his eyes narrowed in disgust. His hatred towards his father was understandable, though. He glanced at me. _Only for you. _His eyes seemed to say to me. "Jason," he paused again, placing both his hands on my shoulders. I soared over him, but he didn't mind staring up at me. "She's not there." My eyes widened, my heart pumping faster. My vision blurred with red as rage flooded through my veins.

"She's not Elysium!" My voice was thunderous. The air reacted to my hostile mood, the clouds darkened and the wind whipped at my face. Nico shook his head. He barely even flinched.

"Jason," his voice was quiet, forcing me to listen carefully. "She's not even in the Underworld."

* * *

She watched the soft rise and fall of the sleeping girl's chest, the delicate puffs of breath that escaped her lips. She rose to her feet when a knock sounded on the door. Her dark eyes were narrowed in irritation. Her pale hand grasped the handle of the door, swinging it open.

"What?" She snapped, angrily at the frail figure. The boy stepped out, the shadows no longer enshrouding his features. Her brother flinched at her furious tone, but he hastily recomposed himself, straightening his posture and raising his pointed chin.

"Father wanted to know if she has woken yet," he murmured, careful not to upset her anymore than he already has been interrupting her.

"She will soon. Now run along, errand boy," she dismissed him with a quick flick of her hand. He grumbled something under his breath. She narrowed her eyes, the temperature dropping. He yelped, skittering away, his shoes clipping the frozen ground.

She slammed the door shut, a dull ring flooding the room. She eased herself in the seat next the sleeping girl, her eyes scanning her for any sudden signs. _None so far, but she will wake soon. _her mind whispered to her before drifting away. She rose her chin, staring at the girl, admiring her work. The girl's face was beautiful with her high cheekbones, her almond-shaped eyes, the curvature of her plump lips, the slight tint of pink that danced on her cheeks, her rounded chin, and her dark eyebrows. The girl's raven hair rested limply by her sides, kissing the bottom of her waist. Her pale hands were laid over her chest. The white dress hung closely to her hour-glass figure, defining her curves and her slender waist. Her feet were bare, the nails painted in a clear gel. The girl's finger twitched, signaling that the brain was ready to wake her. She pursued her lips, but quickly plastered a smile on her face. Her smile didn't warm her features, instead it added an extra coat of ice. Her smile broadened. The girl's breath shuddered, her eyes fluttering slightly. She waited, her patience running thin. The girl's mouth opened, revealing glistening snow white teeth, another perfection to her sculpture. Her body shuddered, her fingers twitching again. Her eyes opened suddenly, the irises startling her. She forced her smile back onto her face as the girl's unfocused eyes finally rested on her. The only imperfection. She could change the girl's appearance, but the one thing the gods refused to let her change was her eyes. Her eyes that shifted colors every millisecond, reminding her of a kaleidoscope.

* * *

**I apologize for such a delayed update, but I assure you it was worth it. I hope to add another update in less than 3 weeks.**


	4. Amnesia?

**I am sorry about the long delay (!) of this update, but I hope you enjoy it. BTW, I just read the Blood of Olympus a few days after I posted the 3rd chapter and I learned that Jason has glasses, which I am totally in love with.**

* * *

Jason

"She-" My mouth was agape, but the words refused to leave, clinging to my tongue like a hiker struggling to keep his grasp on the ledge or else he would plummet to his death. "She's alive."

The wind died to down to a soft whisper and the stormy clouds dissipated back into the blue expanse of the sky. The sun revealed itself from behind a cluster of clouds, smiling down on me as if this were its gift. I clutched my stomach, my legs no longer able to bolster the weight of my body. I nearly collapsed onto the wooden deck if Percy and Leo hadn't dashed beside me and lifted me back up. I glanced at Nico, though his features were hazy from the glare of the sun. Nico was a black blob that stood out from the golden glow of the sunlight. His lips wavered, indecisive on whether to frown or smile. My emotions mimicked the indecisiveness of his lips.

"Jason, are you alright?" Percy's concerned voice barely reached my ears. I didn't need to hear his words to know what he said.

"I-," My head throbbed, painfully, the words that had formed on my tongue dissipating from the pain. I closed my eyes, briefly, subduing the pain with calming breaths. "I need to sit down."

Momentarily, their grasp on my arms loosened, allowing my body to collapse onto the barren deck. My back rested against the bronze metal of the hull, its touch slowly heating from the warmth of the sun. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, kissing my skin with its salty tongue before evaporating into the air. Black specks swarmed my vision.

"Jason." The voice sounded far away as if I were a thousand miles in the distance. "Jason!" The voice increased dramatically in volume that it resembled the roar of thunder. My vision cleared as I gazed up at Leo, who stared at me warily with his chocolate brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

My words have once again failed me. All I could manage was a weak nod of my head, though the raise of Leo's thin eyebrow meant he didn't believe that at all. Two hands grasped the upper parts of my arms and lifted me back onto my feet. My thighs trembled beneath my weight, resembling my emotions to near perfection.

Most people would be overjoyed to find out that the most important person in their life is actually alive, but I was there when Piper died. I watched the life drain from her eyes. My heart shuddered at the memory, threatening to shatter again.

"That's impossible," I muttered under my breath. I didn't know much about death, but I'm positive that when someone dies, they die. Nico materialized into my vision, the specks of unconsciousness dissipating into nothingness. His raven hair tumbled into his charcoal eyes and he hastily wiped them away.

"I don't understand either," his eyes were clouded bewilderment and the disappearance of explanation. "I should be an expert in death, but it still has a way of surprising me in the most unexpected ways."

* * *

Terror coursed through her veins, freezing her blood, her thoughts, her actions as it slithered through her body as ice-cold as the smile of the lady that smirked at her.

"Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse as it cracked and stammered over the simplistic sentence. She would've scolded herself, mentally, but her mind was as useless as slush as it contemplated the situation.

Her arms wavered under the sudden pressure as she struggled to sit up. They collapsed beneath her weight, slamming back into the soft embrace of the snow-white fabric. The woman's gentle chuckle, supposed to be warm and inviting, perhaps, glided into the air and around the dismal and stark room, seeming to decrease the already freezing temperature.

"Oh, my dear. Don't be frightened," she cooed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, its raven black hue contrasting against her ivory pale skin. "I'm a friend."

She shuddered as the woman's hand reached out to her, lightly brushing her arm in a gesture of reassurance. Her eyes sparkled, like a star amidst the looming shadows of night. Perhaps, it was a glint of joy in the empty abyss of her black eyes. Joy for what? She don't know nor did she desired to find out at the moment.

"I don't recognize you," she paused, a spark of panic erupting in her chest as she realized she couldn't envision even a glimpse, a freaking flicker, of a memory. "I don't remember anything." She rested her head in her hands, her brain completely scrambled and lost as it tried to organize the inconsistent, jumble of hazy images and words that didn't belong to anyone.

"Oh, dear," the lady cooed, her bottom lip sticking out. Sympathy plastered itself in her eyes, but the flashes of something much deeper, much darker, a hole that she'd rather not climb into, confessed her true feelings. "You have amnesia. Stupid," she scolded under her breath, eyeing her with dark eyes consumed by ice. "I knew Zethes and Calais shouldn't have took you snowboarding yesterday. The hill was simply too steep and you must have hit your head pretty hard."

"Uh, yeah," she elongated the word for effect, a subtle signal that I didn't believe her. But perhaps, she did have amnesia. What if she's telling the truth? "Well, you still haven't answered my question, which was for the umpteenth time, who are you?"

The woman laughed once again, a bittersweet laugh. One meant to be warm but boarded the trolley north and ended up in Alaska. She rose out of the simple chair and towered over her, though she perceived if she stood up beside the lady, she would be possibly an inch taller, give or take.

"I'm Khione. Your beloved mother. Does this ring a bell?" The inquiry as stark as it was imprisoned a discriminating challenge beneath it, a transparent warning tempting her to defy her; to question her; to see what would happen if she did. The woman sighed as she shook her head in a swift no, her thoughts ricocheting off the walls of her head. "I'll speak to Father, but for now, you can rest until your memory clears."

Her heels clipped the ground in a rapid staccato beat, her slender hips swaying dramatically at an almost seductive rhythm. She snorted the moment the door swung shut with a dull _thud. _She gazed over her surroundings in slight disinterest, but a sense of dread began to settle heavily on her shoulders. _This is not your home. _A tentative velvet voice pierced her brain, clearing away my thoughts, effortless, with that straightforward sentence. _Then, where is home? _No answer, but what was she expecting? A freaking, Hallelujah with an actual explanation as to why the hell can't she remember a freaking thing.

She scrambled out of the bed, her thin legs quivering as they were unable to bolster the immense pressure of her weight. Her eyes glanced down at her body and she concluded she was not even close to being heavy but her legs were deprived of any sort of muscle. _How long have I been out? _She grasped the edge of the bed, her knuckles tight as crimson replaced the unnaturally snow-white paleness of her skin. Despite the relentless fatigue that flourished with every step, fighting a losing battle so to speak, she managed to crawl to the mirror, her dress teasing the bare skin on her knees. Her legs continued to tremble as she struggled to stare into the mirror, leaning as much weight as she could into the beautiful cream cabinets of the dresser. Her arms rested on the natural-hued marble countertop as a gasp escaped her lips, flinching at her luminous reflection, shocked by the astonishing colors of her irises.

They shifted shades ever millisecond, a rainbow of complexions, each resembling something she couldn't quite comprehend. Brown, chocolate swirling inside a charred iron pot, anticipating their fate inside a silvery foil. Sea-green, the waves dancing with the currents of the wind, content yet somehow mischievous. Gray, the clouds fluctuating in an inaudible threat of the oncoming storm. Gold, glistening chunks of metallic beauty enshrouded beneath its earthen prison, waiting to be discovered. Black, obsidian swords ringing as they clashed against the other's sharp blade, an emblem of despair and death. Blue, a cloudless sky on a summer's afternoon, the air as gentle as the whispers in her ear, the heat tickling her skin from the person behind her, embracing her curves, lightning flashing across the expanse of blue. _Jason. _

She stumbled back, collapsing onto her back, as a man enveloped her vision, all her thoughts. Her heart fluttered inside her chest as she envisioned his cropped blonde hair resembling the delicate hues of gold, lips curved into a soft smile, the scar etched into his bottom lips the faint silhouette of a crescent moon, his defined features and clean-shaven jaw like that of Roman king, his skin slightly tan from the kiss of the sun, and his eyes, streaked with flashes of lightning. _Jason. _

"Who am I?" She murmured, clutching her head in bewilderment, in agony of forgetting everything. "Who are you, Jason and why does your name cause my heart to leap out of my chest?"

She curled her knees against her chest, rocking slightly. In the frozen and lonely embrace of silence, she rocked, terrified yet intrigued by her past and anticipating her future with this mysteriously familiar man. _Jason. _

"Knock, knock," a muffled voice, light as air, sang, a hint of mockery tinting his -she assumed by the slight masculinity- tone. She could hear the man shuffling outside the door, his foot tapping at an aimless beat.

"Who is it?"

"It's Zethes."

A pause.

"Who?"

"Oh, come on," he snorted, as if it was obvious. "Zethes." Another pause. "You, seriously, don't know who I am. Just open the door."

She clambered back onto her feet, still wobbly beneath the pressure of gravity. Scrambling over to the door, she fiddled with the knob, finally twisting it. Before she even had the opportunity to breathe, a frail boy sauntered into the room, practically slamming the door in the door in her face. Stumbling away from the door that nearly eradicated her face, she narrowed her eyes at this boy, who so insolently barged his way into her room. Well, not technically.

"Who do you think you are!" She shouted, her hands clenched together in tight fists, trying to subdue the spark of anger that ignited in her chest.

"Oh, come on, Sais. I'm your gorgeously hot and adorably amazing boyfriend, Zethes." He stepped toward her and instinctively, she staggered backwards... into a wall. "Don't be afraid."

A smile slid across his face, burdened by acne, and his snow-white hair, tangled and greasy, cascaded down his back while his bangs, clipped unevenly, was curved up, resembling that of a wave. (Except waves were beautiful.) His ice blue eyes stared into hers to the point that her aggravation forced her eyes to shift away.

"You are not my boyfriend and I don't know a Sais." Bewilderment didn't even begin to elucidate what she experiencing at this moment. The boy, Zethes was it, chuckled at the mystified expression that clouded her eyes.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Sais." He laughed, clutching his sides as his body vibrated with laughter. "I am so your boyfriend. Don't you remember that night on the mountain where I confessed my love for you and kissed you?" A pause. "Even the sky beared witness."

"I don't remember anything," she hissed, grinding her teeth in a small attempt not to strangle the life out of him.

"Well, I know you can't forget your own name. You are Sais."

"Khione is not my mother. I am not Sais. And you are _definitely _not my boyfriend."

She inched past him, subtly, him so willingly backing into the wall himself without even realizing it. He was entirely captivated by her, his eyes of blue-tinted ice fixated on her eyes as if trying to dissolve into her soul. _Joke's on him_. You have to actually know who you are to have a soul.

He reached out, resting his frail hand on her cheeks, his touch frozen against her skin. Her front tooth nipped deeply into the tender flesh of her inner lip, forcing back the wince that threatened to shudder through her body. Zethes tilted her chin, his other hand encircling itself around her slender waist. Lowering his face closer to her own, his breath, heavy and surprisingly hot, danced across her skin, his nose lightly kissing the tip of hers. A groan of pain escaped his lips as she slammed the heel of her bare foot into his thin slipper and thrusted her elbow into his groin. His hands, once restraining her, loosened, allowing her the opportunity to run.

Without a moment's hesitation, she dashed down the hall, barely glancing at the dismal walls and disregarding the slight sting from the ground as its chill nibbled on her bare feet. Pivoting on her heel, she glided across the floor, her swift yet silent footfalls scantily brushing the ground. She envisioned herself flying, adrenaline surging through her veins at the dangerously exciting sprint. Concluding that it was miniscule, she didn't acknowledge the deviation of temperature or the dark hairs on her arms and the back of her neck raise in premonition of endangerment.

Her laugh of victory diminished in her throat as her blood ceased to flow, her legs, her thoughts, her action mimicking it. The tip of her toes barely touched the ground, her other foot frozen in mid-air and her mouth agape. Her eyes, the only body part able to move, were captivated by the seductive sway of slender hips as a familiar woman, her supposed mother, Khione, paused in front of her, shadowed by a broad, towering man.

"Sais," Khione scolded, her face contorted in a coalescence of a displeasureable scowl and a knowledgeable smirk as if she expected this to happen. "Don't you know not to run in the halls or have I not taught you right." She chuckled, her voice consumed by ice. "No, I am not to blame of this acrimony of my daughter. She is simply in a rebellious stage of her life."

The man did not laugh. He did not even acknowledge the lady standing next to her. His face was indecisive, set between a grim line and the slight curve of a frown. His dark eyes stared into hers, assessing her. The scales of justice, replaced by one of dissatisfaction and the sweet pleasure of triumph. Based on his subtle body language, she determined that he was leaning towards the scale of triumph. She could see the glitter of success dance in his eyes, comprehending something that she did not.

"You have done well, Khione. A bit feisty, but once she settles down, she will be the grain of rice that will bring us victory," his voice was deep and as rich as the purest cocoa, a rumble of pleasure vibrating through his chest. With that, he traipsed away, his strides elongated and his steps meticulous.

A smirk slid across Khione's frigid features as she stared at the man, even as it disappeared behind the corner. Her eyes shifted to her body, suspended in the air, frozen in time almost. She narrowed her eyes at Khione, her resentment towards this impassive frosted being, who alleged herself to be her mother. She would have remembered her supposed mother if she was an icy bitch.

"Let me go," she grumbled, her mouth locked in place, but the words flowing forth without any assistance. Khione laughed, flicking her hand in a swift gesture.

Immediately, she plummeted into the ground, the floor embracing her as if she were its long lost daughter. She nearly laughed in spite of herself, finding it more believable that the floor could be her mother than the cold-hearted bitch standing in front of her, giggling at the glare that clouded her eyes.

"Now, Sais. You can't possibly be angry at me, your own mother." She snarled, scrambling back onto her feet, longing for a weapon, specifically a bronze-hued dagger or even a jagged sword. A flicker of rage flashed in Khione's eyes before plastering a smile onto the stone that was her face.

Heavy footfalls approached her from behind, accompanied by a broad-shouldered man, blessed with muscles that flexed and tightened beneath his skin. His hair was matted into his head as a dirt-burdened hockey helmet rested loosely on his thick head and his eyes, opaque as the night, stared at Khione, possessing an almost childlike expression.

"Found you, sis," his voice, though as deep as the sturdy man before, cracked as he stumbled over his own words.

"I see, Calais," the exasperation in her tone was clear, though he seemed indifferent. "Can you bring Sais back to her room. She's been too unruly for her own wellbeing."

"Ok, Khi- sis." Calais grasped her arm, his clutch tight, binding her to him. Before he could so much as contemplate on his next step -if he even thought at all-, she spoke out, her venomous words biting into her tongue.

"You can't do this to me! You are not my mother and this is not my home! I may have amnesia but I know that you are not my family." Khione hissed, a smile spreading across her face like rats infesting people with death-riddled plagues.

Khione gripped her chin, forcing her narrowed eyes into her own. She desired to spit in the arrogant wrench's face, but choked down the temptation. Khione's elongated fingernails bit into her skin as she lowered her face near hers.

"It is time you learn to hold your tongue in my presence." She released her chin, staring into her eyes.

A sharp ring ricocheted through her mind as Khione's hand connected with her cheek. She stumbled into the broad chest of Calais, his arms encircling almost protectively around her waist. Her flesh whimpered as the sting of pain invaded her thoughts. Her hand lightly rested on her cheek in bewilderment as Calais hauled her into his arms and shuffled down the corridor. Cackling pursued her, circling her as if she were easy prey.

She didn't acknowledge Calais as he gingerly laid her in her bed nor did she say a word of gratitude as he draped her in the stark yet soft comforter and left the room, though only pausing to glance at her before gently shutting the door with a dull _thud_. She stared at the ceiling of her supposed room, all her thoughts revolving around one simple fact. _This was not her home. And she was going to find a way to escape._

* * *

**Oh... Who is this girl? This Sais? And why Sais? What is so important about that single name? *devious smile***

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 3 you guys**

_~Caity ;)_


	5. Promises and Pizza

**My dear, ever faithful readers, I apologize for the wait, but it's summer. *waggles eyebrows and smirks* I do hope this lives up to expectations, even though it is a bit short. **

* * *

Jason

I shifted my weight, my lips curved into a slight smirk. He lunged, his sword arched, but instead of slicing smooth, sweat slick flesh, his sword, glowing bronze in the glare of the sun, was intercepted by a vibrating ring as metal kissed metal. He grunted, his toned muscles quivering with the pressure of my vigor. His caramelized skin glittered, sweat trickling down his cheeks and teasing his vision. Hissing, his eyes locked onto mine, narrowing as he acknowledged the fact that I was enjoying myself.

"This isn't supposed to be a game," he seethed through clenched teeth, grunting as he thrusted his sword at my exposed stomach.

Nimble on my feet, I jerked to the side, but his blade nicked my groin, its bite briery and bitter. Blood trickled from the shallow gash, a crimson stain tarnishing the sun-kissed surface of my skin. I slinked into the shadows of the hull, hidden from sun, my eyes narrowing with discretion. He scrambled forward, trying to decipher the writhing of the darkness. With hesitant steps, he scrutinized his ambience, his sword dipped, almost forgotten in his hand. A smile slid across my lips as I lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. His breath hitched, his Adam's apple bobbing, as my blade teased the tender skin of his neck.

"Okay, man. You win. I surrender," he squeaked, attempting to crawl free. I leapt back onto my feet and offered my hand toward him. "How the hell do you do that? The fighting. You barely broke a sweat."

"Practice. Practice. Practice." He grasped my hand and clambered back onto his feet, his weight shifting with the absence of balance. "But, hey. You're not as bad as I expected, repair boy." I smiled, messing up his hair in a brotherly gesture.

"Jason!" Leo yelled, narrowing his eyes as he swatted my hand away in minor indignation. "You're bleeding. Do you want me to get Pi-" He paused, glancing at me, concern etched deeply into his eyes. "Annabeth? I'm sure she can stop the bleeding."

The muscle above my eye twitched, the ends of my smile drooping. Even the slightest hint of her, the partial mention of her name, bruised my heart, embellishing everything around me that reminded me of her from the sun dominating the cloudless sky to the waves gently lapping at the boat's hull. How my enduring resolve crumbled beneath her, how facile it was to change this man of gallantry into that two year old boy petrified of everything, evenhis _own_ shadow. The thought was bittersweet in my mind, tingling every cell, every nerve in my entire body.

"It's only a scratch. Nothing I can't handle." My hand grazed the wound, the glossy coat of blood staining my skin. Droplets streamed down the crevices in my abdomen as steadfast as the passive river.

"Alright, man. Whateva' ya say," he murmured as he strode away, a lively bounce in his steps. Before disappearing inside the cabin, he pivoted around to face me, his posture damn near perfection, and stood stick still, his chin jutting out as he saluted goodbye in a hilarious yet dignifiable gesture. "I salute you, good sir, oh leader of da' mighty skies."

Scampering down the steps, he smirked, his lips only wavering when he acknowledged the daggers I was hurling at him. A laugh bubbled in my throat, but now was not the time for fatuous happiness. I gazed at the sky, admiring the wisps of clouds that danced across the infinite expanse of blue and basking in the glow of the sun. I cherished this moment, as meager as it, because this might be the last time I ever live to experience it again.

* * *

"Calais" She shrieked as he impaled snowball after snowball into her skin. She couldn't help but let the grin dance across her face as she flicked one of her measly snowballs at him, not at all perplexed when he side-stepped, despite being a tall, broad-shouldered gu. "I thought we agreed you'd go easy on me, Cal. Don't tell me that you want full on war now?

"War? No, no," he shouted, grinning, the occasional tooth missing from his ridiculous endeavors, like couch surfing down the stairs of ice and nearly impaling Khione with his hockey stick, but that's not how he broke his tooth. She slapped him afterward. "Cal play with Sais. War worse. Sais want war?"

"No, Sais- I mean I do not want war. I think I'm okay with this," She smiled, her hand already crawling towards her wall of snowballs, when somebody, no need to guess who, interrupted the only excitement she's had at this god awful castle-hotel place.

"I expected better of you," Khione chastened, her scowl etched deeply into her face as if she never once in her life smiled, but knowing her, she probably never even attempted one. "Playing is for children and you, my dear child, are not. By the time I return, I expect this tedious snowball fight to be already done and for you to be practicing your swordsmanship. Your fighting stance is pathetic, your footwork and movements unbelievably slow and predictable and I'm not even going to start with how atrocious your technique is. I'd teach you myself, but you are not even worthy of cleaning my blade. I expected more out of you, Sais."

With that, she dissipated, literally into a human-sized blizzard, leaving me yearning to chuck a snowball in her face. _Pathetic! Slow! Predictable! Atrocious! _The words lingered in her brain, her animosity with Khione's acrimony heating her blood to the point her vision was tainted crimson red. She absolutely positively hated Khione, which was accompanied by a frustrating pang of guilt. _What if she was my mother? What if this is just her way of helping me? Remember that one guy that you can't remember his name, Coach something, and how tough he was on you. What if this is her way of showing her love for me? _The thoughts were sudden and like molasses, thick in her mind until a voice, as sweet as honey and as soft as silk, helped disencumber the heaviness, clarifying any doubt. _You are my daughter, my sweet Piper. Not hers. She can never love you as I do for her heart has frozen over centuries ago. _Sais's head was on the verge of exploding. Piper... The name rang with familiarity, but she couldn't remember anything else. Not even who her mother was. Only... Sky-blue eyes flickering with the occasional illuminance of lightning. Arms around her waist. Lips on her lips. Scar like a crescent moon._ Jason... _

"Sais. Sais. Okay?" Cal grunted, his eyebrows furrowed in true worry. He might not be her cousin or brother or whatever, but he did seem to be sincerely concerned for her safety.

"I'm fine, just a little worked up about what Khione said," I murmured, plastering a smile on my face to hopefully assuage his anxiety over her. As endearing as he was, he was not the brightest and just grinned his partially toothy grin.

"Well, I'll see ya later. We don't want to incur her wrath. I think you lost enough teeth already." Cal nodded, frantically.

"Pizza?"

"Sure," She whispered, relief bubbling in my throat. "We can have pizza later."

She strode away, shoulders sagging with each step, but Cal was a gentle soul. He didn't deserve to bolster the weight of all her problems. Breathe, she told herself. Inhale. You'll be fine. Exhale. The weight is lessening. Inhale. Nobody's going to hurt you. Exhale. Jason... Full circle, she sighed. Always back to him. Always hi-. She collided with somebody, an accident that never would have happened had she been paying attention to her ambience.

"Sorry," She mumbled, peering into the ice blue eyes of Zethes, whose face once contorted into one of irritation shifted instantaneously into a hasty smile.

"Why hello, gorgeous. I hope whatever stole your focus included me in some way," Zethes smirked, a teasing glint in his eye.

"You wish."

"Then what would a woman of such fine beauty be thinking about?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Like how I'm going to kick your butt today," She simpered, hands clasped behind her back as a devious plan compelled her smile to widen.

He just cocked his head to the side, a grin spreading across his face, when as swift as the eye could see, she grasped onto his arm and using her own momentum, she flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back, exposing not only his vulnerable stomach, but his bruised dignity as well. Shock and even the slightest hint of awe manifesting itself in his demeanor She couldn't help the pride that sparked inside her chest.

"That was pure luck right there, but I must admit your form was almost perfect. Definite improvement," he grudgingly complimented, clenching his jaw, as he scrambled back onto his feet, staggering slightly as he shook his rugged mane of snow white hair.

"So does that mean I advanced a step in my training, because it would be nice to get something actually challenging?" Sais, Piper, _ugh_ inquired, acknowledging the somber expression in his ice blue eyes.

"No. You don't want something challenging."

He didn't elaborate, perhaps because whatever the challenge was that she would soon have to confront would be too overwhelming for her to handle. Or he already deemed her as feeble as Khione assumed, despite the complicated maneuver she just demonstrated moments ago. Whatever the reason, she just smiled, mentally preparing herself for practice. Though she considered it demeaning at points on how simple his teachings were, she still felt the thrilling sense of delightment. Fighting was familiar, the only thing in this world so far that was actually coherent to her fragile, amnesic brain.

"So do this mean I'm going to have to do more of everything in warm-ups, because when I said challenge, I didn't mean it like that," She declared, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips puckered in a determined yet taunting pout.

"An extra mile or so won't hurt and I know that everyone could use some more push-ups to increase their upper-body strength," he remarked, scratching his forehead as if entangled in his own thoughts.

"You're killing me here."

"If only you knew."

* * *

"You know when I was thinking about what I was going to do today, I don't think being attacked by a rogue pegasus with a fricking horn on its forehead came to my mind. How about you, Jason?" Leo grunted, sarcasm heavy in his tone as sweat dripped down his forehead, despite everything that was happening right in front of him.

While Leo fiddled with his gadgets near his little command center, I and the rest of the crew was fending off a lunatic pegasus from unleashing their fury onto the ship or its inhabitants. Brandishing my sword, I regained the animal's feral attention, their eyes glowing a luminescent amber like the dying sparks of a once lively fire. Its chestnut fur was stained in dark splotches of blood, emanating from shallow cuts that blemished its skin. It reared, a ferocious cry erupting from its throat, its hooves nearly clipping Hazel, who tried to alleviate its anguish. Fortunately, Frank lunged for her, tackling her to the ground before any damage was done. Something about the animal lingered in my mind, tugging at a recent memory that I tried so hard to conceal.

"Everyone stop!" I shouted, baffling everyone by my instruction but with a resigned sigh, they sheathed their weapon of choice, except for Percy, whose sword reconstructed itself into a pen in a mere seconds.

"Jason? What the hell?" Percy massaged the back of his neck while he, warily, stared at the pegasus, his other hand snaking itself into his pocket.

"He, I'm assuming, probably was that freaky lady's alicorn, which is a unicorn and pegasus combination, very rare, by the way. He's scared and pretty pissed, because his owner just died by our hands no less." I clenched my jaw when I remembered that his owner was also the one who killed her, but now was not the time.

Hazel clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels to expel all her anxiety. Frank, hand hovering over his scabbard, stepped closer to her, while he encircled his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Percy glanced at Annabeth, whose arms were crossed, defiantly, over her chest, stormy gray eyes narrowed, before peering at the pegasus, but unlike Annabeth's, his eyes softened.

"You're right. He's a boy, though he prefers Dawnbreaker, he will also respond to Aelius, his original name given to him by his first owner, a Roman warrior who was a descendant of the Roman emperor Hadrian," Percy announced, slowly reaching out to softly caress his silky smooth nose.

Aelius whinnied, all his frantic energy diminishing at Percy's touch. Hazel, gradually, crept forward, meticulous in her steps as to not frighten the poor alicorn, before stroking his long, arching neck. I am not the most qualified at identifying his breed, but he does appear to be similar in build to Blackjack, which was strange considering Blackjack was a Friesian. Still, he had a long, unruly mane of rippled startling white, almost cream, hair, streaked by the occasional with the exact same muscular yet slender legs and majestic aura that enshrouded him, but his coat was a gleaming shade of golden chestnut, almost like the hue of honey. I would say he was a flaxen chestnut, but his fur was tinted gold to the point I could have confused him to be a palomino. Whatever breed or colour he was, he sure was a beauty. Especially with those golden amber eyes. A very rare horse indeed.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth inquired, her gray eyes as calculating as ever. "I don't just mean about the horse, but Piper. If she is still alive, what's our plan? We have no idea where she is, who has her, or what she is even going through. What if she doesn't remember us? What if when the enemy, whoever they may be, brainwashes her into killing us? We'll just have to sit there and die, because we don't want to harm her, even though she obviously does. What are we supposed to do?"

She collapsed onto the ground, her head bowed as her face contorted itself into one of agony, that helpless feeling settling in every single one of our stomachs. Percy murmured reassuring words in her ear, his hand resting gingerly on her shoulder as if she were the fragiliest china and one touch would shatter her. She was right, though. What the hell were we supposed to do? We are just a bunch of kids who doesn't know what they hell they're doing, who was handed a prophecy along with the responsibility saving the world from Gaea's wrath and- we are just kids who lost a friend who turns out to actually be alive somewhere all alone. Annabeth, one of the strongest willed people I know, was biting her lip in an attempt not to expose all her fears through tears that did nothing, but leave salty stains on your cheeks and deliver the overwhelming sense of failure and guilt. For the first time, my blood sizzled beneath my skin, a fiery hot rage coursing through my veins as the realization dawned on me.

"We are not helpless," I muttered, clenching my jaw as I compelled myself to speak louder for everyone to hear. "We may be teenagers, but we are not helpless. We defeated Gaea, we conquered all those who dared to defy us, who turned their backs on the world, because at one point in their lives, the world turned its back on them. They decided that we were nothing. We were easy, because we were kids. A bunch of kids who just wanted to survive another day, a bunch of kids who wanted the world to endure just a little bit longer. But they were wrong. Every single one of them. We are not easy. We are not kids who sit around and cry, because life was simply too hard. We stood up and, god damn it, we fought, despite being outnumbered, 5 million to 1, but we beat them. We beat them! The people who thought of us as weaklings, ants beneath their feet, and we pulverized them. We are not helpless. I promise all of you that we will find Piper, no matter what happens, no matter who we have to encounter to get her back in our arms. I promise with my last dying breath we will prove to everyone who thought little of us that we are not kids. We are not helpless. We are more powerful than any of them can ever imagine."


	6. Author's Note (For You)

**Alright. You're probably **_**huh... What are you doing? **_**And the truth is... I've been reading A LOT of fanfiction over the past few hours... uh, days... uh, weeks. You know what I've been reading and I noticed that with some of the writers left this Author's note kinda thing (And to be honest, I completely skipped it, 'cause the stories were just too awesome to stop...) and I thought I should do that, too! Because I wanted you all to know just how much you guys mean to me...**

**I mean that probably sounds stupid, but it's not. I know both my stories don't have that many followers or reviews, but that's okay, because just knowing that somebody actually likes it is enough. So that's why I dedicate this whole entire thing to my readers**

**You've been there with me the entire time. You still continued reading even if the plot was boring or practically unreadable (**_**Like how could you speed up Leo and Calla's relationship! I wanted something nice and slow, not making out in front of a bunch hor- er, Pegasi. How could you? ._.) or**_** if my writing sucked so much, it was like a two year old wrote it, you were there. I don't even think thank you covers it... But that's all I got... SO**

**THANK YOU!**

**You see that giant thank you up there... Yeah... Well, good 'cause that, baby, is all for you. YOU DESERVE CAPITAL LETTERS JUST PROVE HOW AWESOME YOU ARE! AND A BUNCH OF EXCLAMATION MARKS!... Lol. Continuing...**

**You, guys, are the best and that's why I want to each give you some credit...**

* * *

**TO my seventeen followers of Life Isn't What it Seems... (WTF, know I sound like the announcer guy at balls.)**

**AngelofDirections, Aguaguy120, AvengingPhoenix, CJM86, Calypso Atlas (Hahah, awesome name. :3), DivergentGirl321, Elements1999, Forged In Fire and Flame, HuntressJadeDaughterofPoseidon, Lost-In-A-New-World, Snow Wolfe6631, TheGuyXTheGirl, TylerJacksonJr, Weldon Kenfield, brittbrat101, lileverlark, shay166... I take back what I said about not a lot of followers, because just writing down all your usernames gave my fingers a workout. No Joke! xD**

* * *

**TO my twelve favoriters of Life Isn't What It Seems. **

**AngelofDirections, Aguaguy120, ****Elements1999, ****Forged In Fire and Flame, Ladd40, Michaela-Nike-Claire, Snow Wolfe6631, The-dauntless-instruments, TheGuyXTheGirl, brittbrat101, justanothercaleoshipper (Aren't we all... *dreamy tone with matching expression*:3), perezmilena. I'm pretty sure favoriters is not a word, but fuck it. It's a word now, because that's how awesome you guys are.**

* * *

**TO my twenty-two followers of No Matter Where You Go I will Find You...**

**AxlGrace, Athena's Owl Call, Broadway Evanescence, CalligraphyDeck, DrakiraDormiens, Face Gang, Floor600Please, GallagherGirlx, Greciaa05, HydroK Operations, Interviews with PJO and HoO, Jana Grace, Jeanton J, MoneyshotIV, Mythological-Phenomenon, Red Robin 10, Wolfgirl854, beautyqueenpipermclean, elliolympus234, julie662, lauraones, xXForeverFangirlingXx (Ikr... ;)) Phew, that was a mouthful. It still shocks me everytime I see how many people follow my story...**

* * *

**TO my eight favoriters of ****No Matter Where You Go I will Find You... (Like I could forget about you guys...)**

**Athena's Owl Call, Floor600Please, Jana Grace, Mythological-Phenomenon, PiperValdez888, Red Robin 10, Wolfgirl854, nikitabella. I know I said this with on my other story note, but it's true, so... ****I'm pretty sure favoriters is not a word, but fuck it. It's a word now, because that's how awesome you guys are.**

* * *

**I'm sure you're probably thinking... **_**Okay, now she has our usernames down, she's going to give us a shit load of crap and flattery so that will continue reading her book... **_**You are partially right, if you thought precisely that. The difference though between that and what I'm writing right now is that I mean it. If flattery means telling the truth about just how fucking amazing you are, telling you just how much it means to me knowing that somebody actually likes my book enough to continue reading , and just hearing your comments, it's like *Fake explosion gesture/sound effects*, I'm so touched that somebody would actually think that about my writing, that's it beautiful, because I'm like so many other writers, I am insecure and just knowing you, guys, like it, it brings a fricking smile to my face and tears to my eyes (No joke, I'm tearing up just writing this), then call me the queen of bullshit and flattery, because I would do that just to prove how much I love you, guys and all the support you've given me when writing this. I'm not gonna lie, because I seriously considered quitting writing this, but seeing your comments and seeing your names, I just I couldn't do that to you. I can't fucking give up on you when you haven't on me. You've been there through all my mistakes, you've smiled with me when you read something heart-warming, cried with me when something heart-breaking occurred, laughed with me through all the probably corny jokes, died with me when I had to cut one of the main character's life short, lived with me and lived especially with all your beloved characters through all their experiences, it's like you were right by their side the entire time. I pretty sure thank you doesn't cover it anymore, now that I think about it... But I don't know what else does. I mean you've all done so much for me, though you probably don't think so... **_**All we did was click follow... or favorite... or both... or reviewed... **_**Which is why I'm writing this for you, so that you get credit that you deserve. That you earned the moment you ****started reading this story... the moment you**** clicked follow... or favorite... or both... or reviewed...**

* * *

*****I apologize, but I'm going to have to put a pause on No Matter Where You Go I will Find You. I hope to finish the next chapter soon, but I just needed to tell you that in case you were wondering why it left you for like 2 months with nothing... Again, sorry, but I hope to update soon. **


	7. Do I know You?

**I absolutely **_**love **_**inspiring speeches. Don't you? Haha, hope you enjoy this next chapter. ;)**

* * *

Sais, Piper (Ugh, it's giving me a headache just thinking about it), groaned as sunlight streamed over her through the cracks of her thick curtains. Rubbing her eyes, leisurely, she rose up and onto her butt, stretching and wincing, slightly, as she expelled the pandiculation out of her battered limbs. She was positive that Zethes was experiencing agony _far_ worse than her own, because albeit he was more proficient with a blade than she originally anticipated, she still whooped his scrawny ass. Smirking, Sais/Piper clambered out of her queen-sized bed, her thick, dismal comforter a tousled mess. Her bare feet padded, quietly, against the ground as she strode over to her only window, reaching out and yanking the curtain to the side. Immediately, soft rays of sunlight washed over her, engulfing her entire room in a golden radiance.

Sighing, she slipped out of her lavender tank top and mouse gray short shorts, revealing a seemingly to perfect curvaceous body underneath. She scowled at it, at her glossy, straight raven black hair, at her flawless cream skin, at the unnatural hour-glass figure she possessed. It is exactly that. Unnatural. Nobody was this beautiful. Not even Aphrodite.

"And this isn't mine," her last thought escaped her mouth before she could bite it back, a frown already forming on her again perfectly plump lips. Like wtf.

She hated this body. And now you'll probably think. Well, Piper, Sais, whatever don't you think that's stupid to complain about something like that. I mean people would kill to have a body like that... Like fuck you. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, it's just it wasn't her and it never will be hers. Gods, she's such a downer.

Shaking her head, she slithered into a pair of black leggings and chestnut brown ugg boots. She, then, rummaged through her dresser before finally settling on a baggy teal hoodie. Eh, she was feeling lazy today. She strode into the bathroom, glancing at the mirror for a moment, before grasping onto her hair brush and yanking it through the thick mane of raven black hair. She growled at it whenever a tangle would refuse to budge no matter how much pressure she exerted.

"That is it hair! You asked for it now!"

With a guttural war cry, the tangle loosened and cascaded down her back in a long, straight waterfall of raven hair. Victorious, she grinned, before separating the black mess into three equal parts. Humming softly to herself, she braided it until it was a gorgeous side braid that fell over her shoulder. She blew playfully at the bangs that tickled her pale face. _Should I braid them as well, _she pondered for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and scouring her drawers for more hair ties. Then she set to work on those pesky bangs and within a few minutes, there were mini braids framing her beautiful face. She smiled at the mirror, but her smile wavered when she locked eyes with the woman in the mirror. The woman resembled her, as to be expected, but she just didn't seem right. The pale skin. The black hair. The perfectly sculpted face. The only thing that seemed right was her irises. They flickered with an array of prismatic hues, reminding her of a kaleidoscope. She cocked her head to the side and the woman mimicked her. She stared at the mirror for a few moments before her body heaved with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, girl. You're wasting time. Cal's probably already stomping through this house in search for you," She murmured to myself, lips curving into a soft smile at the mention of Cal. For such a giant, burly man, he sure was a softie. Especially for hockey, pizza, and her.

With that, she strolled out of her room and down in the dismal and stark corridor, hands tucked in the pockets of her hoodie. She rounded one of the last corners that would finally lead into the boys' man cave, but instead of being welcomed by the endearing sight of Cal and even Zethes, I was greeted by a pacing Khione, whose scowl seemed to darken the room. Sais (Considering that she was in a different place with a different body, might as well adapt the different name, too...) frowned, foot hovering above the ground, as she decided whether or not she still had time to run or confront the frustrated snow freak. Said snow freak, though must have sensed her presence, because her head whipped around, eyes narrowed, when they landed on Sais.

"What are you doing here?" Khione snapped, irritably, her scowl prominent on her pretty face.

"Obviously looking for Cal, but as I can see, he's not here. So I'm going to leave," Sais muttered, about to bid her farewell, when Khione just sighed, heavily, smiling, sadly.

"No, no. It's alright. I need your help, anyways, if. if you would."

"Help with what, exactly?" Wary, Sais crept forward, brow knit in confusion, but with an exasperated huff, she waved me forward, impatiently.

"Calais and Zethes have spotted enemies nearby and, well are supposed to be taking care of it, but apparently, my father decided to have a tea party with them before he kills them," she growled, lowly, voice possessing an almost sardonic tone, as she continued to pace around the room.

"Uh, is that a bad thing?" Sais quirked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," Khione hissed, halting in her tracks, to glower to her. "I do not want to be known as one of the kindest wind gods. I want to be the deadliest, most dangerous, who shoot down demi-gods if they so much as breath in our direction."

"Oh-kay," Sais drawled, lightly, raising her hands in mock surrender, as she, slowly, crept away from the very deranged popsicle princess. Said person huffed, aggravated with her 'daughter's' actions, but suddenly, her face brightened, a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips, as she gazed at Sais. "Oh, gods, I don't like that look you're giving me."

Khione just chuckled, darkly, before strutting forward, clasping onto Sais's arm, and hauling her through the corridor.

_Why the hell did I agree to this? Oh, wait, I didn't have a choice. Great, just great_, Sais thought, miserably, as she flicked her eyes down to the dress her 'mother' forced her to dress, she must admit, was quite stunning with a soft fabric that's hue resembled an icy blue. It embraced her curves and hips, snugly, accentuating her feminine assets, albeit that annoyed her a bit, and just barely tickled the bottoms of her knees. Though the design was simple with a nice sweetheart neckline, it was sequined, appearing to be created out individual snowflakes and glittered like ice. A very thin veil billowed out behind her, clinging to the fabric of the dress. Again, beautiful. But it was what she had replied that set her off. '_For the guests_,' Khione had told her, her face an impassive mask, as she nearly yanked Sais's arms out of their sockets. _For the guests, my ass. _She blew air at her bangs, allowing her frustration with this whole plan for a second, before plastering a smile on her face.

"Ah, my dear, Sais, what are you doing here?" Boreas called out, pleasantly, a soft yet bewildered smile on his chiseled face.

Zethes quirked a brow at the dress Sais was currently sporting, eyes sparkling, mischievously. Cal's eyes were widened in shock, mouth agape to emphasize the point. One of the strangers, definitely female, glared at her when she realized that her male partner was seizing Sais up, but I guess in an dress like the one Sais was adorned in would catch the attention of the opposite sex. She still shivered when his eyes trailed down the length of her body... Okay, dude, my eyes are up here. Sais strolled up to Boreas, bowing, deeply.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Khione sent me," Sais responded, coolly, internally fidgeting under his calculating stare, but somehow, she managed to maintain her impassive expression.

"Je vois. Donc, ma fille vous a utilisé dans son plan. Pauvre, pauvre fille," he sighed, the French words slipping, smoothly, off his tongue. Even though, it was French, Sais understood each word, perfectly. Much to her relief... _I see. So my daughter has used you in her plan. You poor, poor girl. _

"Êtes-vous sûr qu'elle est votre fille? Plus comme un démon, si vous me demandez," Sais grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. _Are you sure she's your daughter? More like a demon, if you ask me._

Boreas roared with laughter, the atmosphere of the icy fortress seeming more effervescent than before, now that the frozen god was hunching in his throne, jovially slapping his knee. Zethes and Cal had soon joined in, though the two strangers shifted their weight, restlessly, their awkward laughter easily heard above the others. The god flicked his eyes back toward the demi-gods, a smile bright on his face.

"So what has brought you, two, to so far up north?" Boreas inquired, lightly, leaning forward in his throne. The female prodded the male in the chest, gesturing with her chin for him to speak, while he just sighed, bobbing his head.

"My Lord, we were told by a goddess to travel north, that the stars would show us the way, and uh, somehow we just ended up here," the boy replied, earnestly, though his blue eyes sparkled with unrestrained mischief. He had unruly brown curls with a slight tan and she could tell he was lean underneath his black snowboarding jacket.

Interested in their predicament, Boreas kicked his legs up, propping his hand in his hand, as he studied the two, intently.

"What are your names?" The two once again fidgeted under his intense gaze, glancing at each other for a moment, before the girl, who Sais noticed had brilliant green eyes and soft brown hair, finally, stepped forward, gesturing to herself.

"My name is Katie Gardner and this is Travis Stoll."

Sais's head spun, pain lacing through her thoughts, as a memory tried to leak its way through at the mention of their names. They were so familiar, but every time she tried to grasp at the faint recollection, it slipped through her fingertips, leaving her in a dazed state of mind. Kind of like a word on the tip of the tongue, except more painful. Sais stared at the two, brow furrowed, as she tried to connect the pieces of a very complicated puzzle. Katie peered at her, curiously, quirking a brow, at the intensity of Sais's piercing gaze.

"Do we know each other or something?"

"I-I don't know. Wh-Where did you say you were from again?" Sais managed to spit out, albeit she stumbled over her own words, occasionally, as her head was thick with unanswered questions.

Katie glanced at Travis, who just shrugged his shoulders in response. She growled at him, exasperated and frustrated. _How the hell did I end up with this idiot anyways?_ Katie thought, bitterly, expression sour. _I mean he and his troublesome brother totally ruined my cabin with that stupid prank of theirs. Ugh, why did I do this? Oh, yeah, it's because for some screwed up reasons, I love this mischievous pain in the ass._ She groaned to herself, massaging her forehead before peeking up at Sais from between the gaps of her fingers. The very beautiful girl just continued to stare at her, which was beginning to creep the fuck out of Katie.

"We're from Camp Half-Blood," Travis, finally, told Sais, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, feigning disinterest with the whole situation.

_Camp Half-Blood. _An array of memories materialized in her mind, seeming to drown her in its vivid imagery and the warmth it brought to her. This was her home, she realized with a start, as nostalgia washed over, entangled in the reminiscences. _It's so beautiful._ Cabins flashed through her mind, an infinite expanse of water stretching out into the distance, strawberry fields, the sweet aroma tickling her nose, and beautiful sunsets. Sais's knees wobbled as if gravity decided that it would be hilarious to watch her fall in her ass after her almost revelation. That was her home. Camp Half-Blood... and a guy named Jason.

"Wow, Sais, are you alright?" Zethes, immediately, dashed to her side, snaking an arm around her waist, as he hoisted her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, softly, kaleidoscope eyes blinking, rapidly. Stepping forward, as if to help, Katie, suddenly, paused and narrowed her eyes, only now just acknowledging the abnormal hue of this strange girl's eyes.

"I feel like I know you," she trailed off, peering more closely at this supposed Sais. "'Cause I feel like I've meet you be-"

"Father!" Khione's voice ricocheted off the stark walls of Boreas's throne room, her heels clicking against the frozen floor. She seemed flawless as she strutted, carelessly, into the room, attracting the attention of everyone. "I just received information that these two are spies for the South god of Wind, Notus. They must be eliminated or maybe, we could turn them into one of my new sculptures. I know I've been wanting another one."

Boreas's eyebrows, comically, rose before staring, skeptically, at the two demi-gods, who both blanched, hastily shaking their heads as they tried to, futilly, denial the probably false accusation that Khione concocted.

"Is this true?" He inquired, continuing to study the demi-gods with piercing ice blue eyes, while they shifted, uncomfortably, intimidated by the god that sat in front of them.

"Of course no-" Katie was, curtly, interrupted by Khione, who, gracefully, glided forward, glaring at the green-eyed girl.

"Of course it is," she scoffed, before gesturing to them, a sneer contorting her face quite unattractively. "Look at them." Before she could cause any more trouble, though, Sais spoke out, her voice loud and clear in the frosty air.

"She's lying. They're not spies from Notus, Lord Boreas. They truly are speaking the truth about being from Camp Half-Blood." Boreas seemed to consider this for a moment while Khione gawked at her 'daughter', mouth agape and eyes wide.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because, because," Sais bit her lip, closing her eyes as her body held an internal conflict on whether or not she should reveal the truth, though she had a sneaking suspicion they already knew... "I know them."

Khione's eyes narrowed into vicious slits, Boreas and his two sons stared at her, intently, while Katie just nodded her head, knowingly. It seemed Travis was the only one who was unaware as he gawked at her.

"I think I would remember meeting someone as hot as her," he grumbled, earning a smack in the back of the head from Katie, while Khione muttered something incoherently under her breath.

"Alright then," Boreas grinned down at the demi-gods, rising, gracefully, out of his throne, as he strode up to them. "I will assist you on your quest and you will be granted safe passage from my palace, though my two sons will be escorting you. But do not think, that this is out of the kindness of my heart. No, it is simply, because friends of my precious Sais over there will not be harmed by her family."

Sais didn't remember much after that. She had the distinct impression that she was thanked and hugged from Katie and Travis. Once they disappeared around the corner, escorted of course, by Zethes and Cal, Khione had clasped onto Sais's arms, hauling her out of the room, seething the entire time. It wasn't until they arrived in front of the entrance to her room, that Sais was snapped out of reverie, eyes meeting an enraged Khione's.

"You little bitch," she hissed, eyes dark beneath her full eyelashes, but then her intimidating demeanor dissipated as she began to rant, hands flailing in the air. "I told you to listen to me, to do exactly what I say and then what do you do, huh?! You do the exact opposite. I mean are you stupid? No, don't answer that. I already know the answer."

Sais's lips remained shut as she watched Khione, but unexpectedly, her eyes softened as she reached out and stroked Sais's pale cheek. Sais's eyes widened in bewilderment at the affection Khione had just openly showed.

"It's okay, though, my beautiful Sais. I know just how hard teenagers can be, rebellious little shits, they are, but it's alright. Just go to your room. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Khione pivoted on her heel and strode away, leaving Sais in a stunned silence.

She reached up and, gently, brushed her fingers against the skin Khione had just touched. She did not understand the change in her demeanor, but her mind was already reeling with today's events that she couldn't ponder it for long. She slipped into her room, strolled over to her bed, and immediately collapsed onto the soft comforter. With her hand still on her cheek, her eyes fluttered shut, a wave of fatigue washing over, and she faded into the realm of dreams. And fortunately ( or unfortunately, depending on how you want to look at...) for her, she did not remember a single one of them.

* * *

**Woah, this took me foreva' to complete to be honest, the writing wasn't as, uh, eloquent as usual, and really short but I'm just glad that I could just finish it. Haha.**

**To Jana Grace: Why, thank you. And I'm sure you are fantastic at writing dramatic scenes. I bet you're just being modest. ;)**

**To xXForeverFangirlingXx and amyheroesofolympus: Thank you so much for your comments. I'm not joking around when I say comments like those is what keeps me writing more. **

**To Broadway Evanescence: I know I should have said this sooner, but thank you. When I first wrote this, I'm like OMG, this is totally going to suck and nobody's going to read this and then I saw your comment. It was an instant pick-me-up. I just hope that you know that you made my day(s) everytime I saw that. **

Sais: So what's up with Khione?

Me *Shrugs shoulders.* Don't know.

Sais: *Scoffs* Of course, you know, you're the one who wrote it...

Me:...

Sais: *Huffs, but then smiles *Am I going to meet that blonde haired guy from my dreams soon? Because literally he is the hottest person alive and ….*Continues to gush about him while I face-palm.*

Me: YES! Soon, you will be with your precious, just please stop talking about him.

Sais: *Smirks* So he's mine, eh? Knew it. And thank you. I know that would work.

Me: Knew what would work?

Sais: Nothing... *Turns and leaves*

Me: Knew what would work?! *Shouts after he**r***


End file.
